It's like the universe wanted you to find me
by KaraRaphaella
Summary: A collections of unrelated EC one-shots/drabbles. I hope you'll like it. Please review. (The rating might change along the way but I'll make sure to put a warning in the concerned chapters.) Disclamer: I do not owe Once Upon a Time, I think EC would be a thing if I did (at least a frienship). Enjoy.
1. Worry

**Hello everyone. **

**Here I am with a one-shot collections pairing David and Regina. I haven't seen any so here it is.**

**Here the first one: (SPOILERS for the 4th season)**

* * *

Worry.

**_Set during the 4x15 episode. Emma isn't the only one worrying about Regina._**

He didn't really know how he found himself at her door steps. He knew he was worried. It was normal. Family worried for one another especially when that 'another' was infiltrating a gang of murderous witches.

The prince sighed.

He was worried about her. Probably more than he should but it was driving him crazy to know that she might be in danger.

After a few more seconds of inner debate, he finally raised his hand and knocked on the door. He brought his hand back down and shoved the pair into his jeans' pockets waiting as patiently as he could master for her to open the door.

The door opened and she appeared in front of him. She paused obviously not expecting to see him there but her expression was soon replaced with an annoyed one. She straightened and crossed her arms on her chest.

It made him smile.

-"What are you doing here _Charming_?"

The moniker rolling on her tongue sounded bitter but that was only when you didn't know her. He –on the other hand- knew her quite well now and he could discern the affection behind it.

-"I was worried about you."

He decided it was best just to be honest and not find a stupid excuse for showing up at her doorsteps at this late hour. It wasn't that late…of sorts.

She sighed but she eventually unfolded her arms and moved aside to let him in. He obliged and she closed the door behind him before walking up the stairs. He followed her silently into the kitchen and watched her as she grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine. He smiled and sat by the table.

Their relationship had changed for about a month ago. Around the time Emma brought Marian back from the dead. They were both simply looking for comfort –a friend. She because she had just lost the man she loved and he simply because sometimes he needed to get away from being Prince Charming.

Regina put a glass in front of him and poured some wine into it. He thanked her with a small nod. She sat next to him and leant on the chair. She brought the glass to her lips letting the liquid roll down her throat.

They hadn't talked for a while though. He felt guilty. When Robin had to leave town to save Marian… He just thought he should give her some space. Plus she had Emma who was spending more and more time with her –helping her with another one of Henry's operations. He had no idea what it was about but he was glad the two women finally got along. As for him, he simply kept his distance. He didn't know why…He did know why actually, but he wasn't sure he wanted to admit it to himself just yet.

-"So! You're planning on staring all night or are you going to tell me exactly why is it that you came knocking on my door at such hour?"

David let out a small chuckle looking down at his glass.

-"I told you: I was worried."

He took a sip of wine. God that was some good wine. He had almost forgotten how good of a wine picker she was.

-"And what exactly are you worrying about?"

He put his glass down and brought his hands together as he laid them next to it.

-"I don't think infiltrating their squad –or whatever it's called- is a good idea."

She leant again on her chair and crossed her arms looking at him with a raised brow.

-"I just…It's too dangerous."

-"You and Emma are really from the same family!" She scoffed. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and believe me the dragon and her two pets don't scare me. I've done far worst things in my life than the three of them put together."

-"That's my point exactly." David let out in a whisper.

-"I see," Regina said letting out a wry chuckle as she stood up.

-"Regina…" David tried sighing.

-"So you're here to make sure I don't take a murderous path against yor family!" She bit obviously hurt." That I don't decide to join forces with them in order to destroy all of your happiness even if that means losing Henry in the process!"

-"No it's not…" The prince tried standing up as well.

-"You see…For some weird reasons I thought that you people," she started waving her hands, "had realized that I had changed after I saved your sorry asses so many times but no. I'm still the Evil Queen."

David had arrived next to her –he hadn't even noticed when. But now, he was standing just a few inches from her. He took her hands in his and searched for her eyes.

-"Look at me, please." He asked softly and after a few moments she did as asked.

He smiled softly appreciative.

-"You are not evil anymore. I know that. We all know that but I also know that you're sad and hurt…Robin left and…"

-"How would you know how I feel?" She bit and a tear started rolling down her cheek. "You've been ignoring me since he left."

The prince lowered his gaze –ashamed. She was right. He shouldn't have done that but Snow had told him that they had had sex and he hadn't been able to help it. The anger and the jealousy…He had simply started to develop deeper feelings than a simple friendship towards her. And when Robin left her again…David was simply not sure he deserved to stand by her again while she grieved the loss of her soul mate.

He looked back up at her and took a deep breath.

-"You're right. I wasn't there. I don't have an actual good excuse to give you but know that –I'm truly sorry I've been such a horrible friend. I should have been there and I should be part of whatever operation Henry has going on because I'm sure it has to do with you being happy and Regina," He put a hand on her cheek. "There's nothing more I want right now than to see you finally get your happy ending. I'm sorry I sounded like I didn't believe you were strong enough not to turn back to being evil…I know you are but I'm just…I don't want you to give up on hope…I know us Charmings and our hope speeches!" He ended with a small grin.

The brunette scoffed a chuckle and it warmed his heart.

-"I know that you and Maleficent have a deep connection. I know you come way far…I'm afraid she's going to use that like…" He thought for a second not sure if he should bring it up. "Like Cora…When she came back with Hook."

Regina straightened.

-"Look! But this time this is different. You've got Henry and Emma, Snow. You've got me. We've got your back whether or not you want us to. You're family and we…" He gave her a genuine smile. "We love you."

-"Careful Charming, you sound cheesy!" She said Rolling her eyes but she was smiling.

He chuckled. They stayed like that for a moment until Regina cleared her throat. David let go of her hand and parted a bit.

-"I should go."

-"We wouldn't want to blow my cover, would we?!"

-"Yeah." He paused a second and smiled. "Goodnight Regina."

-"Goodnight David."

He nodded and turned to head towards the door.

-"David?!" He heard.

He turned back to look at her.

-"Thank you…for worrying."

He smiled.

-"Always. Always." He repeated a little lower and with a bit of sorrow before –this time- leaving the mansion.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. If you did please review, I love reading them. If you have any prompts to give me,**

**feel free to send them to me as well. I'll study them and if I'm inspired, I will write a OS for you.**

**Xx**

**P.S: For these who read my other ff 9 months, I've started the next chapter. I don't when it will be up since I'm quite busy and I'm working on another EC fanfiction. So...yeah... Anywho I'll try to update it as soon as I can. **


	2. Pregnant

**Good morning everyone. Here is a new OS for you. **

**Prompt from HeroineGauddess:**

**"Where Regina ended up pregnant instead of Snow during the missing year in the Enchanted Forest. **

**Your choice on whether her and Charming had an affair or if there was some sort of magically mishap where Regina ended up caring their child for them, like a surrogate."**

* * *

Pregnant.

**_Storybrooke, present day._**

This was not possible.

Regina was standing in front of her mirror, mouth agape and a tear rolling down her cheek.

She was pregnant.

Clearly.

Seven months or so. She didn't really know but the bump showing underneath her blue pajama gown was doing all the talking.

The brunette hesitated a second –or perhaps minutes- before bringing a shaky hand on her belly. She closed her eyes.

She was pregnant.

And no matter how hard she tried to remember what happened, she failed lamentably. She didn't know how –well she knew how it happened but she had no idea as to when it happened or most importantly, with whom it happened. She had no idea who was the father of the baby she was carrying and that alone made her sick to her stomach.

What the hell happened after she sent Henry away?

_Henry_.

Another kind of pain made her heart ache at the thought of her little prince.

Suddenly a noise coming from downstairs brought her out of her trance. She wiped away the tears off her face and grabbed the robe sat on the armchair before heading towards the entrance. She stopped just behind the front door of her mansion and took her deep breath before opening it.

_The Charmings._

Unsurprising.

Snow White was the first one to notice and if Regina wasn't too confused already by her current situation, she would have had been offended by the young princess' face that was looking at her with disbelief. As if she was wondering which man in his right mind would have impregnated the Evil Queen. Then, a few seconds later, her charming prince finally noticed it and his face dropped instantly.

-"Y…You're pregnant?!" Snow let out, eyes still wide.

-"Very observant, dear!" The older woman let out after an exhausted sigh.

-"How?" It was David's turn to speak.

Regina turned her head a bit to look at him and pursed her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest.

-"Do you need a drawing?" She bit with annoyance.

She shook her head.

-"I'm guessing you came here to ask me if I have something to do with this new curse?! The answer is: I do not."

-"You can understand that we have a hard time believing it considering our past?" David said still glancing from time to time at her stomach.

The queen bit her lips and brought the two sides of her robe to cross them over her chest and belly as if to protect her child.

-"If I casted the spell, Henry would be here with me. I do not cast spells to end up miserable -pregnant with a child whom father I don't even know. So now if you'll excuse me, I would like to take a shower and process this whole thing. Alone." She added.

-"O…Of course." Snow said. "It's just –we're going to have to talk about it with the townspeople…"

-"You wanted to be in charge." Regina bit. " Be in charge! I have other matters to deal with."

And she closed the door.

**_The Enchanted Forest, the missing year._**

It was midnight –a little bit over midnight. Regina was wandering in the Dark Palace like she was doing almost every night since they had taken it back from the Wicked Witch/her sister. It was the only moment when she could be alone and peaceful without Snow White on her back trying to cheer her up. She didn't need cheering. She needed her son.

The brunette closed her eyes and sat on a bench in the courtyard. She reopened them and looked at her apple tree. A small smile appeared on her face. After all this time, all the curses, it was still standing by her. It really was the only thing she had left from her life prior her wedding with Leopold. She lost Daniel, Rocinante, her father and her mother. And now she lost the new life she had built for herself and Henry.

-"Couldn't sleep either?"

Regina's head snapped back up and she turned to search for the disturbance. _Charming_. She sighed and went back to contemplate her tree.

-"What are you doing here?" She asked simply.

She heard him walk towards her and he sat next to her. She glanced at him from the corner of the eye, waiting for him to answer.

-"Same thing as you I guess." He said finally, looking up in the sky, his hands set on the bench on each sides of his body.

She raised a brow and tilted her head to look at him.

-"And what do you believe I am doing here?"

The prince bent his head down and grinned at her.

-"Looking for some peace and quiet."

Regina scoffed a chuckle.

-"And yet, you're here." She pointed out going back to the contemplation of the apple tree.

-"I can leave if you want?"

The brunette closed her eyes.

-"I don't mind you staying." She answered after a few seconds of reflection.

**_Storybrooke, present day._**

She was pregnant.

It kept playing into the prince's mind as he drove with Snow, heading towards Granny's.

He didn't know why it affected him so much. Why would he care anyway?! She was a big girl after all and she could have a child with whoever she wanted.

But who?

With who would she have a child?

David thought about every man in Storybrooke. Neal?! No she would never…Archie. Grumpy. He let out a small chuckle at the thought of Regina and Grumpy.

-"What is it?" He heard Snow ask.

-"N…Nothing." The prince answered with a small smile.

-"So…" She said after a small pause during which he had gone back to think about who could have had had an affair with Regina.

-"Hm?!"

-"Regina is pregnant." The princess said with a nervous chuckle and David could almost discern a hint of jealousy.

He frowned.

Why would Snow be jealous of Regina being pregnant? Did she want another child?

-"Do you know who the father could be?" She asked and he snapped back to reality.

-"No. I thought about Grumpy." He joked and Snow chuckled.

-"That would be a hell of a baby." She said.

They finally arrived at Granny's and as expected the entire town had gathered there. As soon as they entered the diner people started talking animatedly, asking questions nor him or Snow could answer.

-"People!" He demanded raising his hands to make everyone calm down. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions and trust me –we do as well."

-"We know who will answer them!" Grumpy bit obviously referring to Regina.

-"David and I went to see her this morning."

-"And what did she say?" Archie asked.

-"She probably denied!" Whale bit.

-"We should all go there and make her talk!" Grumpy added.

People started cheering, shouting 'yeahs' and raising their fists.

-"Enough!" A voice rang out and it took a few seconds for David to realise that it was he who had shouted.

Everyone was looking at him with a mix of surprise and anger. He sighed and looked at Snow who gave him a small nod. He turned his attention back to the crowd.

-"I know that our first assumption should be directed towards the person who wronged us the most, but I don't think Regina did this."

-"And why is that?" Granny said pursing her lips. "Why is she not here?"

-"Because Henry isn't here and…she currently has her share of drama to deal with." Snow responded vaguely.

-"However," David continued before the hubbub started again. "Be certain that we will find whoever cursed us and make sure they give us our memories back."

**_The Enchanted Forest, the missing year._**

-"You're pregnant!" David shouted in a whisper as he pulled her into one of the palace's hallways -out of sight.

It was Snow who told him. She said that she had noticed that the queen looked more…glowing. That was the exact word she had used. She had also pointed out that she often caught her running with a hand covering her mouth probably because of the morning sicknesses. And after, she had kept on talking but he had stopped listening –his mind drifting to the night he had spent with the queen a few weeks prior.

Regina rolled her eyes and she took her arm back from his grip.

-"This is none of your business."

-"None of my…" The prince started in shock. "This baby is mine!" He voiced angrily.

The brunette raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

-"What makes you so sure that the baby is yours?"

And it pierced him right through the heart.

-"You're right! For all I know you could have fucked the entire kingdom by now."

She didn't answer. She was hurt. He knew that what he said was cruel and certainly untrue but she hurt him too.

-"Go fuck yourself Charming!" She let out finally before leaving him.

The prince closed his eyes and leant on the wall.

She was pregnant. She was pregnant and he was the father.

It took him a few minutes to find her but then he recalled the courtyard where he spotted her the night they had slept together. She was there, face buried in her hands and her body shaking. She was crying and he immediately felt a pang of guilt overcoming his body. David walked towards her and sat by her.

-"What do you want?" She let out venomously.

-"I'm sorry I insulted you." He said sighing.

She didn't answer.

David slowly brought his hand towards hers and intertwined his fingers with hers.

-"I can be there. If you want me to. I can be there."

-"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" She snapped turning to look at him, and taking her hand back in the process. "Are you planning on telling your wife that you slept with her biggest nemesis?"

David didn't answer. Quite frankly he didn't know what to say.

-"I thought so." Regina let out in a whisper.

The brunette sighed.

-"Don't worry. It serves me probably best if no one knows that I banged Snow White's precious prince."

And with that she stood up and left him.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :)**


	3. Awkward encounter

**Hello dears! Here is a new OS for you. **

**_Beware: Rating for this chapter is M._**

**Prompt from justanotherwriter00:**

**"Could you write an awkward: sorry not sorry I walked in and you were naked (I may or may not have known you were there) with a little EC in the end kind of thing please?"**

* * *

Awkward encounter 

**The Enchanting Forest, missing year**

He didn't plan on staring but he couldn't help. His eyes could simply not look away from the scene playing right in front of him.

She was in her bedchambers completely naked, her back facing him. Her perfect black curls were falling on her shoulders until they reached the middle of her back. The prince's eyes fell onto her buttocks. Two perfectly round apples and he couldn't help but want to grab them.

Suddenly the silhouette turned and David's blood froze. He found himself blushing as he met her gaze.

-"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina asked as she waved her hand and immediately her naked figure was now covered with an elegant red and black gown that was complimenting her every forms.

David swallowed hard.

-"I…I knocked." Was all he could master.

She only had time to make the dress appear so she was still barefoot and it was the first time he realized how short she was. Her curls were still wet and falling on her shoulders and that alone made him crazy.

Regina sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

-"What do you want?" She snapped.

-"Hum…Snow asked me to call you. We…We're having a meeting to discuss the Wicked Witch."

-"I'll be there in a few seconds." She said coolly.

The prince nodded and excused himself before leaving the room.

…

The meeting had been going on for who knows how long but all David could think about was Regina.

She was sat facing him.

She had pulled her –now dried- hair up into an elegant bun and was now wearing some make-up. Nothing fancy –not really. Since they had arrived back in the Enchanted Forest…Since she had said goodbye to Henry –she spent less time putting make-up on. She just didn't care much about any of that, he assumed.

Suddenly the queen met his gaze.

The prince beat himself mentally trying his best to stop staring but all he could think about was her naked body pressed against his.

The brunette shook her head obviously uncomfortable and quite frankly he didn't feel much comfortable either. But that was another problem. His pants were starting to be too tight and all he could think about was to release his erection and have it stroke by the hands of a queen.

David closed his eyes. He had to stop this nonsense. He was married and to Snow White no less. He shouldn't be thinking about his wife's stepmother like that…

So much say for so little will.

The meeting ended and while he was standing next to Snow and barely paying attention to the conversation she was having with the Blue Fairy, he saw Regina leaving the room towards the corridor.

After a few seconds of inner debate, the prince finally gave in and excused himself.

It didn't take him long to arrive at her bedchambers' door. He raised his hand to knock before deciding against it. He slowly turned the knob and pushed the wooden furniture open.

This time she was facing him, her brow furrowing probably wondering what it was doing here.

He didn't realize he had moved until he felt her breath against his chest and saw her pupils dilating themselves.

-"David." The brunette let out almost too low for the prince to hear.

The blonde man put his hands on her hips, his eyes still locked on hers.

He wasn't thinking straight. That was the only explanation but he kept on going. He slowly lowered his head until his lips met hers. The prince immediately closed his eyes as it happened. Her lips were soft and oh so delicious. He parted them gently with his tongue to deepen the kiss and a small hint of satisfaction crossed his body when she didn't fight back.

David brought his left hand up her back until it reached her hair. He cursed silently as he wished she was still naked so he could actually feel her bare body against his skin. That thought only made his lust grow and it wasn't the only thing growing. The prince pushed her against him, pressing his erection against her inner thighs.

A long and husky moan.

This was what escaped Regina's mouth as he did so and it completely turned his world upside down. The prince therefore brought his two hands back on her hips and pushed her until her back reached the wall of her bedchambers.

-"David." The brunette tried but he didn't let her finish.

Instead he attacked her lower lip, sucking it, biting it. He grabbed her head between his palms, intertwining her hair with his fingers as he started drawing her jawline until his lips met her pulse.

The brunette tilted her head, arching her back to give him more access and it made him completely lose it.

He wanted her. He wanted this woman badly.

So he turned her abruptly so she could face the wall and busied himself with unzipping her gown. He growled with impatience regretting the less extravagant outfits of Storybrooke.

Finally succeeding, Regina was again completely naked in front of him. David turned her back so she could face him again. She was biting her lower lip which was making her look completely irresistible.

-"David…" She tried again –probably to resonate him but the lust in her eyes betrayed her. "Are you sure? Snow…"

For only answer the prince put his thumb on her lips that had stayed partially opened. He slowly got down on his knees and his face was perfectly positioned right before her clitoris. He slid his hands up her leg, from her ankle to the back of her thigh and lifted her right leg and put it on his shoulder. David continued his way up until he grabbed the butt he had been longing for and he pushed himself against her so his tongue could insinuate itself between her labia.

Immediately Regina let out a moan and it encouraged him to keep going. He eyed up so he could see her. She was beautiful. Her eyes were shut, her mouth mildly opened, her breasts were dancing as she moved her body against him for him to be more intrusive.

David smiled with satisfaction and went back to working on her inner thighs. He rubbed her clitoris with his thumb as his tongue kept licking her. She was so wet. The prince closed his eyes and parted from her. He stood up and searched for her gaze.

She wasn't saying a thing but her eyes were talking for her. He grabbed his belt and quickly unfastened it. He came for that after all, didn't he?! He pulled out his cock and started stroking it to prepare it but soon he felt Regina's hand replacing his.

She was good. God, she was an expert. He almost felt like he could come right this instant simply by the feel on her soft hand on his manhood. He grabbed her mouth again, kissing her passionately as his hand found a way towards her pussy.

They stroke one another until they felt like they were getting really close. David then grabbed her hips and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall and grabbed his dick before slowly rubbing her cunt with it.

-"David please." The brunette begged rocking her hips against him.

If anyone had told him he would have the queen beg for him, he wouldn't have believed them. And after a discrete smile of satisfaction –and maybe pride, crossed his face, he thrust himself inside her earning a small gasp from her followed by a small cry.

They rocked together. Moving their hips against one another, her breasts rubbing against his chest and David found himself moaning the name of the queen over and over as he came closer.

The last seconds were the best ones and he had to bite her shoulder to cover the big shout that threatened to escape his mouth as he emptied himself inside her.

The two royals fell immediately onto the ground, overwhelmed and exhausted. Their bodies were covered in sweat, their chests were moving up and down with their breathing.

They had just had the best sex ever but none would ever dare admit it. Instead they slowly got dressed and after a silent understanding to never talk about it, they each parted their ways. Regina in her bathroom and David out of the queen's bedchambers.

Until they meet again…

* * *

**Don't forget to review and send your prompt. **

**If you happen to find any on tumblr that you would like me to write: you can send them as well. **

**Besos.**


	4. You're family

**Hello everyone, happy OUAT day!**

**Prompt from a guest:**

**"Could you do one where Charming steps in and protects Regina when someone is getting too handsy with her? (Could be Robin Hood or Whale or someone like that)"**

**Enjoy. (Set whenever you want ^^)**

* * *

'You're family'

It was late –very late- when Regina left her office. She had had a lot of paperwork to do and she also had wanted to work on an upcoming town project.

Anyways. It was late and she was tired but because she never had much luck in life anyway, her car was at the mechanic's so she had to walk all the way back home.

The brunette sighed as she closed the two sides of her coat and started walking. The streets were lighted up but almost deserted. After a few minutes, Regina walked by the Rabbit Hole. She rolled her eyes at the sound of the loud music but she didn't waste any time. She just wanted to get home, take a hot shower, get under the covers and call it a night.

Henry was staying at Emma's which was fine with Regina. She didn't want him to be staying in the big mansion alone so late in the night so she suggested for him to stay at the Savior's.

Regina's head suddenly snapped up when she heard someone calling her name. The Queen's brow furrowed as she turned around. She closed her eyes and sighed in exasperation as she saw Whale coming her way. She reopened her eyes and almost jumped when she realized how close he was from her. She hadn't been aware that she had kept her eyes shut for that long.

The brunette scrunched her noise as she smelled Whale's heavy breath. She looked at him frowning. He was drunk! Seriously drunk. She thought as she noticed his red eyes. 'Let's get this over with!' Regina crossed her arms over her chest and stood tall.

"What can I do for you Whale?"

"Your Majesty is in a bad mood?!" He let out provocatively as he got even closer.

"You look pathetic!" The brunette let out. "If you'll excuse me –some people have a life to attend to."

She was about to turn away but Victor's voice stopped her.

"A life?!" The man chuckled. "And what life your Majesty?"

Regina stood still looking at him unimpressed.

"What about we fill our empty life just for one night!" Whale said as he got closer.

The brunette humored him and got closer as well. They were only a few inches away from one another and with her heels on she toped him –not a lot, but just enough. She smirked when she saw him swallowing hard.

"I wouldn't let you in my bed even if you were the last person walking this world and all realms!" She bit looking at him earnestly. "Get an eyeful!" She continued, parting and pointing at her body. "That's all you'll ever get."

And with that she turned around and started walking towards her mansion. However she didn't get to go much further as she felt someone grabbing her arm. The next thing she knew, she was against the wall of a building, Whale looking at her with a mix of lust and anger.

She shivered as she started to feel the fear. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction to see her being scared but her body didn't really get the memo. Suddenly Whale's lips crashed onto his and Regina found herself freezing still. Souvenirs of her nights at the Dark Palace came rushing back in her head. Souvenirs of when she was just a girl and the King would come into her bedchambers.

Whale's hands started working on her body and as much as her brain cried for her to do something, it was like her body was held by a magical force. She wasn't Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke and powerful sorceress that terrorized an entire realm, no she was just Regina, the powerless and innocent child.

All of a sudden, she was still against the wall but Whale wasn't kissing her anymore. She came out of her trance and saw someone holding Whale, against the wall, not far from him. It took her a few seconds but she realized that it was David.

The Prince was talking. No he was shouting. She couldn't hear him though. She was looking at the two men, aghast and unable to think properly. After a few minutes –or seconds, or…she didn't really know, David let go of Whale who ran away. Regina followed him with her eyes and when he disappeared in a street, she kept her gaze looking into the darkness, her lower lip quivering.

"Regina, are you alright? Regina! Regina!"

Regina snapped back into reality and turned to look at David. He looked worried and she wondered why.

"Are you alright?" He asked again. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. At least she thought she did because the Prince let out a relieved sigh.

"Where is your car?" He asked.

Regina looked around forgetting for a moment that her car was at the mechanic's. She closed her eyes cursing herself.

"I…Mechanic's." She managed to let out.

"I'll drive you home." David said and the next thing she knew, she was walking by his side towards his truck, his hand on her lower back.

…

Regina was sat on the couch of her living room still chocked. She was furious against herself. When she had had the King killed, she had promised herself one thing. That she would never let someone abuse her ever again, that no men would ever do to her what the King had done, but she had broken that promise today. Today she let herself be overwhelmed by the fear and if David hadn't….

The brunette closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. She promised herself not to ever be that scared little girl again. She promised herself to be the one people would fear and not the other way around.

Regina jumped and opened her eyes at the feel of someone's hand on her shoulder.

"It's just me." David said as he gave her a glass of water.

She had forgotten that he was still here. What was he doing still here? Didn't he have a family to go to?

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little harsher than intended but the Prince didn't seem one bit offended.

He sat down next to her.

"I want to make sure that you're ok."

Regina searched his eyes for a reason behind his sudden kindness towards her. She shook her head when she didn't find anything but what looked like worry.

"I'm fine _Charming_!" She let out as she put the glass of water on the coffee table.

She stood up.

"You can leave now." She said walking towards the door.

She opened it and waited for David. When he arrived by her, he stopped.

"I'll make sure he goes behind bars."

"That's your job, isn't it?!" She bit.

David let out a small chuckle. He was about to leave but he stopped.

"What?!"

He looked at her.

"Wh-Why didn't you do anything?"

Regina froze.

"I mean you have magic. Why didn't you…"

"Goodnight Charming!" Regina said but it came out more fragile that what she had expected.

She instantly cursed herself and even more when she started feeling the tears pricking in her eyes. Suddenly she found herself into David arms and surprisingly she didn't fight back. Not because she wasn't strong enough but because it…She just needed that.

She never actually answered to the hug. Her arms were still hanging on either side of her body and her eyes stayed opened, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't hug him back but he stayed there, stroking her back until she calmed down. Then he parted and put a hand on her cheek wiping away a tear.

She stood there, motionless.

"You can call me." The Prince said. "Whenever you feel like it. You're family Regina. Whale –or anyone for that matter- will have to walk over my dead body to hurt you." And he kissed her cheek before –this time- leaving.

Regina looked at him walking towards his car. The prince got into his truck and turned on the engine before disappearing in the night, leaving Regina alone, a hand touching the still-burning spot he left on her cheek.

* * *

**What did you think? Keep reviewing and send your prompts :)**

**See you soon.**


	5. Stay

**For those who have watched last sunday's episode, you can keep reading. **

**If not BIG SPOILERS ahead.**

**I really hope you'll enjoy. **

* * *

Stay

_**Set after 4x20**_

That night David decided to go for a walk. Maleficent had been reunited with her daughter and he couldn't help but feel relieved. He knew how it felt not to raise your child and maybe the fact that Snow and he had to give Emma up was a way for them to pay for what they did to Maleficent.

The prince sighed as he walked inside the dinner. The bell rang and some people lifted their heads and greeted him with a nod to which he answered. It was late –about nine thirty so there weren't a lot of people there, just the regular costumers –Grumpy, and a few other dwarves, Whale and a couple of other inhabitants.

David walked towards the bar and asked Ruby for a glass of whisky. The brunette nodded with a smile and went to make his drink. He sat down on a stool. That was when he caught sight of her.

He couldn't see her face since it was hidden with her locks that were getting longer. She was sat alone, at the end of the bar, making the liquid of what looked like a strong alcohol, roll against her glass before drinking it straight.

The prince frowned. She had just came back from New York with Robin. Shouldn't she be celebrating their reunion right now?

David stood up and walked towards her. She didn't flinch. He sat down next to her silently.

"I'm not in the mood!" The brunette bit dryly.

The prince chuckled.

"Are you ever?" He asked and she looked up at him surprised, obviously expecting it to be someone else. Emma maybe.

"What are you doing here Charming?"

"Am I now not allowed to have a drink whenever I please, your Majesty?!" The blonde man asked raising a brow and smirking.

The Queen rolled her eyes and it made him chuckle again. Just about the same time, Red came with his glass. He thanked her and drank a sip. Regina took the opportunity to ask the waitress for a refill. The wolf nodded and filled her empty glass.

"So," David started. "Shouldn't you be celebrating Robin's return?"

The mayor let out a dry chuckle.

"That is not going to happen, no!"

She brought the drink back to her lips and drank it straight once again. She put the recipient down in a sharp noise and rose her hand to call Ruby again.

"Be a sweetheart, and fill my glass again!"

David and Red exchanged a quick glance and from the look on his friend's face, he knew that it had been going on for quite some time now. The waitress refilled Regina's glass again.

"What happened?" David asked as Regina drank the whisky straight…again.

The brunette put the glass down.

"He slept with his wife!"

David looked at her frowning.

"But Marian isn't Marian. Marian is Zelena." She let out.

"Oh!" David realized.

"You want to know the best part," She asked looking at him, and he could see tears pricking her eyes. "She is pregnant."

The prince's mouth fell agape as he absorbed the information.

"Yes. My sister is pregnant with my soul mate's baby! How is that for a messed up family, huh?!"

"I…I'm sorry. Emma didn't say anything…"

"Well, I asked her not to. It's a good thing she didn't inherit Snow's big mouth –and yet again, it might have a lot to do with the fact that she doesn't talk to you anymore." She said lifting her shoulders with a shrug and the reminder of his daughter currently hating him made him realize why he had came here in the first place.

He sighed and took another sip of whisky.

They stayed at the dinner for hours, drinking in silence. Around 11, Granny kicked them out and they found themselves walking towards the mayor's mansion. Well, he was walking, Regina was barely following, leant on him, as she was far drunk.

"Where are your keys?" David asked but the brunette fell down on the top of the stairs shrugging her shoulders as her butt hit the ground.

The prince sighed and took her bag. He looked around and finally found a bunch of keys. He put the one that seemed to be the house's key in the lock of the door and opened it. He then turned to look at Regina, who had her eyes shut. For a second, he thought she was sleeping but then he noticed the tears rolling down her cheek.

The only time he had seen her like that was with Daniel. But today it was even worse. It was like she was just…not strong enough anymore. The prince twisted his lips into a sad smile and sat down next to her. He silently and gently slid his hand into hers and intertwined his fingers with hers.

She didn't even fight back, she just gave in. She leant her head on the wall and finally opened her eyes. They were turned towards the dark sky. It was really dark –it was like all the stars had cleared it for some reason.

"He never chose me."

David snapped back to reality and looked down at her. He frowned.

"He gave up on me…on us." She continued, her voice shaking. "He chose to give a chance to his marriage instead of hoping for us to be reunited again. He didn't believe that we would find each other again. It's not about Zelena, it's about him and the fact that he chose to move on with his life…He just gave up on us."

She let out a wry chuckle and turned to look at him.

"You. You never gave up on Snow. Not once did you ever doubt that you and she would be reunited…Why? What is so wrong with me that not one person in all realms would choose me, not even my soul mate? Just for once. Just for once, I would like somebody to choose me, I would like not to be the second choice. The second daughter, the second wife, the second mom…"

David felt his heart breaking into pieces at the words coming out of the woman's mouth. He would like to tell her something –anything but what?! He put a hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears.

Regina let out another wry chuckle.

"I guess it's my destiny. I guess it's my fate."

"I'm sure you'll find someone else." David tried.

"David, I spent my entire life hoping to get some sort of happy ending. I tried everything. To be bad, to be good…Nothing works. My first love was killed by my mother, my second love was tricked into having a child with my sister…"

The prince sighed. She was right. It was like her name had been written in the 'will never get her happy ending' column since she was a child.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, then David helped her up inside the house, as they were both starting to be cold. He closed the door behind them and hung her coat.

"Will you stay?"

David's brow furrowed at the sound of the voice. He turned to look at her.

"I just…I don't want to be alone. Henry is at some friends'…I just…"

"It's ok." The prince said with a smile. "I'll stay."

* * *

**Review if you liked it and if you have some prompt suggestions. **


	6. Yours? Mine

**Hello Dolls. New prompt.**

**From EvilCharming18 **

**"Could there be one where EC is established and Regina's a little (a lot) jealous?"**

**A/N: ****Set after the first curse broke. David and Regina have been dating during the curse and when it broke, their love was too strong already to just stop. Now they are in an established relationship. (Emma and Snow never got sucked into the hat.)**

**I'll recheck for any mistakes tonight or tomorrow.**

* * *

Yours?! Mine.

She was jealous. She could not help it.

He was there talking to her, laughing with her and she couldn't help but feel the need to stand up from her chair and walked round the table to rip off Snow's head.

David was hers now. They were together now. It had been months. Everyone knew it. Snow White knew it so why was she touching him like that? Why was he letting her touch him like that?

She looked at them in silent, eyes throwing daggers as her grasp around the glass tightened.

It was supposed to be a simple dinner. Snow had invited them and after hours of listening to David assure that it would be fun, Regina had accepted. Plus Henry wanted her to come anyway. So it was supposed to be a fun dinner but now it was just Snow and David talking about old memories. _You remember the time we…and what about that day…? _And Regina was there, silent, thinking about a way to murder the laughing woman who was facing her without people noticing.

The rest of the dinner went by and Regina was grateful when Henry started to talk about his school. She couldn't help but miss having him around every day but now he was living with Snow White and Emma. He just needed time, she tried to convince herself. Discovering that his mother was dating his grandfather mustn't have been easy so she gave him time and space hoping that sooner than later he would ask her to come back home.

Around ten (yes that damn dinner lasted two damn hours), they finished eating but to Regina's despair, David offered to help Snow with the dishes and when the pixie haired woman accepted with that infuriating smile of hers, Regina tightened her grip around the knife and considered stabbing herself –might be less painful.

Because yes. It was painful. She was just not being overly possessive over some guy. It killed her to know that Snow and David shared so many things. They had a child together. As grown up as Emma was, she was _their _child, a bond that would always tie the two together. Not so long ago, they were each other's true love and seeing them like that –all familiar with one another, only reminded her of that. She was looking at them and all she could think of was that David was going to realize that he made a mistake and that he had to go back to his wife, his true love, the mother of his child and the one with whom he had so many memories.

…

They arrived home. Regina hadn't say a word during the entire drive. She was looking through the car window, lips pursed, hands gripping her purse. She was pissed. David knew that but as hard as he tried to figure out what could have pissed her off, he couldn't find anything.

He parked the woman's Mercedes and was about to turned to look at her but she had already gotten out of the car and closed the door.

She walked towards the front door, heart pounding in her chest, tears of anger and sadness threatening to fall. She bit her lower lip and opened the door. She switched on the lights and immediately went upstairs not bothering hanging her coat.

David arrived in the house a few seconds after her but she was already halfway towards the first floor.

"Regina!" He called but for only answer he got the sound of her heels on the wooden stairs.

He sighed and hung his coat and scarf before heading towards their bedroom where she probably was.

He found her sat on the bed, her back facing him. He thought about what he could say, how he could say it.

"You're mad."

Regina jumped. She hadn't heard him come in. She wiped away her tears quickly before standing up.

"I'm not." She bit before kicking her pumps off and taking off her coat as well.

She threw it on the bed and started unbuttoning her blouse. She walked pass David without glancing at him.

"What have I done?"

And it was enough to set her off. She paused on her way towards the dressing room and turned to face him. Her eyes were red with anger and her lower lip was quivering. She walked towards him and when she was closed enough she punched him in the chest.

"Wow!" David let out as he found himself backing away due to the strength of the kick.

He had a smile on his face. He couldn't help it and that caused him to receive another punch. He was mocking her. He was mocking her!

"Regina…" He tried but she punched him again. He sighed and she punched him again. "Are you done?" Another punch.

He was about to say something but he stopped dead when he saw the tears pricking her eyes. He opened his mouth but closed it almost instantly. She punched him again and this time, he caught her wrists.

"Let go!" She hissed through her nose.

"Tell me what it is." David begged looking at her with worried eyes.

"I hate you." She breathed out. "I hate you so much."

"My love…"

"Don't call me that!" She bit taking her hands back. "I'm not your love. _Snow White_ is your love." She let out venomously.

"What?!" The prince said looking at her with wide eyes.

"You belong to her." Regina said shrugging her shoulders. "And the show you put on tonight was just a cruel reminder of that. You're Prince Charming, she is Snow White…I'm just the Evil Queen. It's in every book. What business would Prince Charming be doing with the Evil Queen? Maybe just a little fun…To see what the other side tastes like before going back on the right path…"

"Shut up!"

Regina looked up in shock. Did he just tell her to shut up? She opened her mouth but David raised his hand. "Shut up!" And she closed it instantly.

"You think that we are a game? I'm sorry but we are not. I don't care about the Evil Queen or Prince Charming. My name is David. David. And I'm in love with a beautiful, strong, stubborn and so very insecure woman named Regina Mills. She is a pain in the ass more often than not but she is funny, and sweet and loving. When she looks at me with her beautiful eyes, the world just stops and when she is breathing heavily against my chest when she's asleep, it's the most beautiful sound in the world. I don't know any Evil Queen, I know Regina Mills, a former powerful and vile sorceress who was just misunderstood and who needed somebody to care about her. I assure you, that I'm planning of spending the rest of my life being that person."

"Snow…"

"Stop it with Snow." David cut her. He took her face between his palms and looked at her in the eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. "I. Love. You."

"Forever?" She asked tears still rolling on her cheeks.

"Forever my darling love. Forever." He assured her.

"Promise it."

David smiled. He took one of her hand and put it on his chest, against his heart.

"I promise."

Regina closed her eyes nodding weakly and David closed his arms around her to pull her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, gripping his shirt as her tears were wetting his neck.

"I'm still powerful." She let out after a few minutes.

David's brows furrowed and he parted slightly from her.

"You said 'former powerful sorceress.' I'm still powerful." She said smirking.

The blonde man chuckled.

"Yes you are. And also very full of yourself." He added.

Regina's smirk grew even wider. She bit her lower lip and turned David so his back could face the bed. She pushed him backwards until he fell on the bed. She smiled as she rolled up her skirt and sat on his lap.

"And I also can still be vile." She said pushing him on the bed.

David smiled and brought his hands up her legs. Regina put a soft kiss on his lips to which he answered.

"I love you too David. So very much." She said as she parted from him and looked at him in the eyes. "Don't ever hurt me."

"I will never. You're mine and I'm yours. Snow is my past, you're my present and future."

The brunette nodded.

"Now come here and let me make love to you."

Regina chuckled and the next thing she knew she was on her back, David on top of her, in between her legs.

They made love to each other all night long. Rounds after rounds until they really couldn't anymore. They buried themselves into each other's scent, felt each other's body deep, soaked in their embrace, inhaled the same air. It was hot, it was beautiful, it was orgasmic and precious. All of that at the same time. It was needy but soft. Sometimes though it was more passionate and David would probably wake up with scratches on his back in the morning.

It was perfection. Simple perfection. Because right in this moment and for the rest of their life, he was hers and she was his.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me what you think. It helps me a lot. **

**Keep sending prompts as well. I'll try to post an OS, once a week.**

**No promises but I'll try to be as consistent as possible. **

**For those who are reading 9 months and On the Road, I'm in the **

**process of writing their chapters. Should be up soon therefore.**

**Besos XO**


	7. Always

**Good evening you guys. Here I am answering to a new prompt.**

**It's from Regina11:**

**"It's the curse of shattered sight and Regina is fighting with Snow and she gets gravelly injured and then the curse breaks and Regina's dying and David is holding her and then somehow (up to you) he saves her?!"**

**I really hope you'll enjoy it. A few RegalBeliever feels in this one because they're my baes.**

* * *

Always.

It all happened very fast. She had been distracted and the next thing she knew she was feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked up at Snow -who was pulling the sword out of her body with a satisfied rictus- with wide eyes not really understanding what was happening. Her gaze then fell down and all she could see was blood –a lot of blood, on her gown, on the floor- and the first thought that crossed her mind was how much she was going to make Snow White suffer for ruining one of her favorite attire.

Then the pain sharpened and she brought a hand to her wound and suddenly her legs weren't strong enough to hold her anymore and she was kneeling on the cold floor of the sheriff station. She needed to heal herself. She needed to…Her pupils became heavy and the pain was so hard to bear all of a sudden... A tear escaped her eyes. She was crying. It was so painful and she was so tired…so tired…Maybe if she fell asleep here, just here -her head hit the floor- Yes, like that, maybe the pain would disappear.

…

David looked at her fall on the ground as her eyes closed themselves. He didn't even have time to realize what had just happened that a wave of magic invaded his body to leave mere seconds after.

The curse had been broken. Emma succeeded. He knew it! A small smile appeared on his face as he looked back at Snow and Regina.

Regina.

David's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the brunette's body on the floor…unmoving, Snow was knelt next to her, tears in her eyes.

No!

She couldn't die. No! After all this years she could not just die.

"Snow!" He called way harsher than intended.

"She isn't moving." His wife answered shakily.

"Snow you need to let me out. Snow!"

The princess's head finally looked up at him.

"The key. Let me out and call Emma!"

"Yes. Yes." She said finally though distractingly.

She looked quickly around the station for the key while he found himself eyes locked on Regina's chest hoping –no praying- for it to rise. David's lower lip quivered as his heart started to ache in his chest. He snapped back to reality when Snow finally arrived to the cell with the key. Her hands were shaking so he had to restrain himself from snapping for her to focus and be quicker. She was feeling guilty. Of course she was, but he didn't have time to deal with that right now.

Once the cell's door opened, David ran to Regina's side and knelt down. She was in a pool of blood, literally, and her usual olive skin was almost transparent now. Trying not to think too much about it, not to worry and start panicking like Snow was, he took off his jacket and quickly placed it on the wound to exert a pressure on it. With his free hand, he then checked her pulse. It was weak. So very weak but at least it was there so he let out a sigh of relief.

The prince looked up at Snow who was towering them, her hands still shaking. Tears still falling.

"She is alive." He reassured her quickly. "But she needs to go to the hospital, now! I'm going to lift her and carry her outside and you will keep exerting a pressure on the wound so she doesn't lose more blood, ok?!"

She didn't answer. She was looking at Regina as if the Queen was already dead.

"Snow!" David snapped and she came back to reality.

"You have to react here! We have to bring her to the hospital, ok?!"

The brunette nodded.

…

They finally arrived at the hospital, after five minutes. Snow had managed to call Emma in the car but the blonde wasn't there yet.

David entered the building with Regina in his arms but no one paid attention to him, too busy talking and laughing about what had just happened.

"I need a doctor!" He called but no one moved. "Whale!"

His voice had risen and finally he got people's attention.

"I need a doctor!" He let out in a weaker voice. "Please." He found himself saying with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Whale said finally appearing in front of him as two nurses came with a bed.

"She was hurt during a swordfight." David told him as he lied Regina on the bed. "She lost a lot of blood. I tried to stop it with my jacket but I don't know…"

"Don't worry your Highness. We'll take care of it from now." Whale told him with what looked like a reassuring smile.

David nodded but before they got to leave, he bent down over the brunette.

"I forbid you to die Regina Mills." He let out. "Do you understand me?! You do not get to die!"

And then he raised up and let them do their job and save her.

"Here!" He heard somebody say.

He turned his head and found a nurse next to him, handing him a wet towel.

He looked down at his hand and realized that they were covered in blood. He thanked her silently and took the towel. The blonde girl nodded with a small smile and walked away. As for him, he turned around and found Snow sat on a chair, her hands clasped together as her knees kept moving up and down and tears falling on her cheeks. He walked toward her and sat next to her. He silently slid his hand between hers and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"What if she dies?"

David looked at Snow.

"She will not." He said.

"How do you know that?"

"I…She would never leave Henry. Not again."

"Oh my God, Henry!" Snow realized and she brought a hand to her mouth. "What am I going to tell him?" She said as more tears ran down her face.

At the same time, the doors of the hospital opened and Emma arrived hurriedly.

"What happened?" She asked with worry walking towards her parents. "Mom told me something about having hurt Regina?!" She said looking at Snow. "Is that blood?" She looked at David's hand.

"Regina was hurt during the curse." He said standing up.

"I hurt her while we were sword fighting." The princess let out in a whisper.

"What the hell were you doing with swords?"

"That's not the point Emma." The blonde man cut in.

"I know I'm sorry." The sheriff said surprised by his tone. "I…I'm going to try to find Gold. Maybe he can heal her with magic."

"Yes ok." The Prince answered sighing. "You have to tell Henry too."

Emma closed her eyes. He was going to be devastated.

"I'll go get him. I think he still is in Regina's office."

David nodded and his daughter went out of the hospital. He sat back down and closed his eyes.

They stayed like that, silent, waiting for any piece of information about Regina's state.

…

Hours had passed and they still had no clue as to how Regina was doing. Almost everyone was there. Emma who hadn't been able to locate Gold's whereabouts, Hook, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Granny, Ruby and even the dwarves but they were more busy consoling Snow.

Robin was here as well, but he stayed in the background which was probably smarter due to the fact that he had chosen his wife over Regina only a few days ago and that Henry was still mad at him for that.

Of course Henry was here, sat by himself refusing to talk to Snow nor David. He wasn't mad at them. It wasn't their fault, he knew that but the idea of his mom dying…

The boy lowered his head burying it in his hands. He wanted his mom back. He wanted to hug her and tell her how much he loved her. He had so many things to do with her. There were so many things she still had to teach him.

Tears started to fall on his face and the more he wiped them away, the more they flowed.

Suddenly, Whale came back, pulling out his surgical mask off his face.

David jumped on his feet almost immediately, going towards the doctor, immediately joined by Henry then the others.

"She is in very bad shape." Whale started and David felt his heart dropping. "Her liver has suffered the most and, unfortunately, is too damaged to regenerate itself."

"What does that mean?" Henry asked, his lips trembling.

"Your mom would need another liver to survive, I'm afraid."

"Well what are you waiting for?!"

Everyone -but Henry who had turned to bury his face in Emma's neck- turned to look at David surprised by his tone and obvious worry. But he didn't care. He hold the doctor's gaze waiting for an answer.

"I would gladly do that but we don't have livers on demand in here nor do we have donors and we can certainly not ask other hospitals for one since –well this town doesn't technically exist to their knowledge."

"So she is just going to die?" Henry asked, finally parting from Emma. "My mom is going to die?"

"You said that this liver thing…You said it regenerates itself right?" David said as his brain started thinking quickly. She was not going to die! She wasn't!

"Yes." Whale said frowning.

"Then if I gave her a part of mine, it should be alright."

"You want to give the Queen a part of your liver?!" The blonde doctor said with disbelief.

"Yes." David said firmly, ignoring Snow's horrified gaze. He turned to look at Henry and gave him a small smile as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I will not just sit there and let his mom die."

Henry didn't answer. He simply threw himself into David's arms hugging him tight.

"Very well." Whale said still shocked. "We're going to have to run some tests to see if your compatible and then we will prepare you for the surgery."

…

"So?!" Whale asked as he took a few samples of blood from David. "You really want to help to Queen?!"

"Why is this so hard to believe?" David asked simply not bothering looking at him.

The doctor chuckled.

"Well she is your enemy. She is evil. Do you want me to keep going?"

"Was!" The prince said simply. He turned to look at him this time. "She was my enemy. She was evil. Today she is a hero, she is my grandson's mother, she…she is my friend." He sighed. "Plus Snow will never forgive herself if she doesn't survive."

"You care about her."

"I told you, she my friend."

Whale chortled a laugh again.

"No. There is something else."

"What are you talking about?" David asked sighing in annoyance.

"You and the Queen. Since Robin Hood left her for his wife, you and she sort of clicked. I see you coming out of her house in the middle of night from time to time."

"What are you implying?" The deputy asked grabbing Whale's blouse with his free hand. "I am not cheating on my wife. Regina is my friend!" He said looking at him with anger.

"As you say your highness." Whale said simply and David released his grip. "I'll go run the tests."

"Yeah you do that!"

'Stupid jerk!' David let out once the door of his hospital room closed behind Whale.

He sighed rubbing his face with his hand. Of course he cared about Regina but nothing ever happened between them. They were friends and what they've been doing in her house was simply talk. Simply talk. Did he like her? Yes he liked her. Had he considered punching Robin in the face when the man had dared show up in here after all the suffering he put her through? Yes…Would he consider –would he kill Whale if he didn't succeed in saving her? Probably. But that was just friendship. Nothing more. Nothing.

The door reopened and Snow, Emma and Henry appeared. He smiled at them sitting up.

"So, you're really going to save my mom?" Henry asked coming next to him.

"I will do my best."

"Thank you gramps. Thank you so much." He said tears in his eyes.

"Of course Henry. Hey! Don't worry!" He added as the boy lowered his head. "Your mom is a hell of a strong woman, ok?!"

He nodded.

"Now go! The doctor will arrive soon to get me ready."

Henry nodded again and before he left, he hugged his grandfather tight. Emma smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, whispering a 'you'd better be a hell of a strong man as well' that almost had him cry of emotions, before following Henry.

David turned to look at Snow. He sighed and took her hand in his.

"I know you'd rather me not doing this, but I have to."

"I know. It's just…It's so dangerous…"

"I have to Snow. Someone has to. For Henry."

"Only for Henry?" The brunette asked with a timid voice.

"What does that mean?" The prince asked his brows furrowing.

"Nothing!" Snow said shaking her head with a small smile. "I'm just worried."

"I'll be fine."

"Thank you". The former teacher said after a small pause.

"For what?!"

"If she dies…I'll never forgive myself for being responsible of her death." She let out in a whisper as tears started pricking her eyes.

"What happened isn't your fault. It's the curse."

"I know. I know. But I told you things as well. We told each other things and I…"

"I've got the results!"

David and Snow both turned to look at Whale who had just arrived.

"Looks like we are good to go your Highness."

"Ok!" David said. He looked at Snow who simply gave him a shy grin.

"I love you David." She said.

And for the life of him, he tried, he tried so hard but the words would simply not come out. So he threw her a simple "Me too" his heart not one bit into it.

She smiled oblivious to his inner struggle and kissed him softly before leaving.

…

Her mouth was dry. So dry. She needed to drink something. Why was her entire body feeling so sore? Her back, her neck, her…The pain in her abdomen. It was like somebody was consistently pricking her in this area with a very large needle. She rolled her tongue inside her mouth trying in vain to make it feel less dry and she tried to open her eyes.

It was bright at first. So bright that she had to blink her eyes until they got used to the light. Where the hell was she? Finally, the light wasn't all that aggressive anymore but her vision was now blurry. She could see a figure though. Like a silhouette. Yes, a silhouette. Someone was here with her and her first instinct was to conjure her spell just in case. The best she could do though was produce a few sparks at the tip of her fingers.

"Hey!" She heard someone say chuckling.

Her vision started to focus and she saw someone smirking at her.

"You don't need to use your magic, your Majesty."

Whale! She realized. She sighed and decided to close her eyes back. He wasn't all that important.

"Regina." He called. "Regina."

The brunette growled and opened her eyes. This time she saw him, clearly. Way too clearly.

"Good evening." He said still smirking and she wondered if he had any other features whatsoever. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stabbed." She let out unimpressed with a sleepy voice that made her wish she hadn't spoken.

The doctor chuckled.

"Well technically; you have."

"Have I now?" She said finally acquainting to the environment around her. She was at the hospital. Predictable since Whale was there.

"Yes. Don't you remember anything? The Snow Queen's curse? Your change of wardrobe? Sword fighting with Snow White?"

Then it hit her.

"Snow White beat me!" She said with disgust. She couldn't believe it. Snow managed to hurt her.

"Well, seems like it. And pretty bad at that. Several hours of surgery and a liver transplant."

Regina frowned at the last words.

"Who would give me their organs?" She asked then her face dropped. "Do not tell me that you took my son's organs. I'm going to kill you if you as much as put a finger on Henry!" She said ready to build a fireball but Whale stopped her with something that literally made her mouth fell agape.

"I did not touch your son, your Majesty, don't worry. The one who offered to save your life risking his own in the process was none other than the Prince."

"David?" Regina let out in shock. 'Why would he do that?'

"Yes. Looks like you two really hit it off."

The Queen was at the loss of words to say the least. David saved her life. She couldn't help the small curve of her lips and the tears watering her eyes. She closed them and took a small breath.

"Should I call your son?"

"Yes please." She said simply eyes still shut.

It only took Henry a few minutes to come rushing into her room shouting a very enthusiastic 'Mom' at the sight of his mother safe and sound. Regina chuckled as much as she could, coughing a bit though as she patted her bed for him to sit down next to her.

He looked at her with tears in his beautiful brown eyes and it broke Regina's heart to know how worried he must have been.

"I'm fine baby." She said opening her arms so he could come and hug her. He obliged without hesitating, careful not to hurt her.

"I was so scared mommy." Regina closed her eyes as tears fell on her cheeks at the sound of the moniker she hadn't heard for such a long time. "So so scared."

"I'm here my sweet prince." She soothed him, stroking his back as he was shaking with tears in her arms. "I'm here."

Henry parted a bit from her to look at her in the eyes.

"Don't ever scare me like that."

The brunette gave him a soft smile, caressing his cheek and wiping away a few tears.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise you baby."

"Pinky swear!" He said raising his pinky finger earnestly.

Regina coughed a chuckle as she wrapped her finger around his. Her boy smiled satisfied.

"I love you mom."

Regina closed her eyes, savoring the moment before looking back at him.

"I love you too Henry. I love you so much."

Henry smiled.

"Do you remember when I was a kid, when I used to get sick?"

"Because you didn't obey and kept running in the rain or ate too much chocolate cake?!" Regina said raising a brow, smirking at him.

He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. You used to put me in your bed and tuck me in and then you kissed my nose and I kissed yours and it was like magic because the next day all the pain had disappeared."

The Queen smiled as the thought.

"Of course I remember."

"Do you think if I do that you'll feel better tomorrow?"

Regina looked at him with tears in her eyes and a big grin on her face.

"It wouldn't hurt to try now would it?!" She said simply.

Henry smiled and then he bent down and put a soft kiss on his mother's nose and Regina closed her eyes. She reopened them and kissed her son's nose in return. And then Henry buried his face in the crook of her neck and she wrapped her arms as tightly as possible around him.

"I love you mom." He whispered.

"I love you too."

…

The next day, Regina had woken up early. She had been lying in her hospital bed for hours unable to find sleep again so she decided to go for a walk.

She was in her pajamas. Henry had brought her a bag full of way too many clothes since she wasn't planning on staying here more than three days, time for her to regain enough strength to be able to heal her scar, but she was really grateful because wearing a hospital gown was simply out of the question.

Regina put a hand on the wall to support herself as she walked, her back curved since she had a big hole in her abdomen thanks to Snow White. She still couldn't believe that the Princess had hurt her. She let out a small chuckle.

Along the way she found a wheelchair and although she loathed the idea, she was feeling the pain and nauseas coming because of the walk. The brunette sat in the wheelchair and turned the wheels until she reached David's room. Henry had told her the number last night.

She smiled as the automatic doors opened and she saw the prince lying peacefully on his bed. He almost seemed likable. She smiled licking her lips as she went towards his bed.

"Shouldn't you be on bed rest?"

Regina jumped a bit and she looked at him who still had his eyes shut.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She argued.

David smiled and opened his eyes turning his head slowly to look at her.

"You look good." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"You're in no position to judge anyone, trust me." She bit back and he chuckled a little.

Regina smiled softly looking at him in silence as he closed his eyes. She slowly brought her hand up on the bed and grabbed his hand. The prince closed his fingers around hers, answering to the grip. A solitary tear rolled down the brunette's face and fell on the sheet.

"Thank you for saving my life Charming." She said simply looking at him softly.

There was a small pause then without looking at her he answered with a simple but oh so meaningful:

"Always."

* * *

**How do you feel about it? Did you like it? Let me know.**

**I'm writing a new fanfiction. Not sure yet if it is publishing material...**

**All I can say is that it (spoilers 4B**** finale) at some point**

**involves Bandit!Regina and Evil!Charming because how could I not. :)**


	8. Falling for you

**Good day people of the internet. **

**As I promised in my latest chapter for On the road, here is a new OS. **

**The prompt was submitted by ****EvilRegal-4ever (I don't even know if you recall it Darling, it's been so long but here it is.)**

**"I would love to see David and Regina in love, after Robin left Storybrooke David starts falling in love with Regina. At first she doesn't understand but then she starts falling in love too."**

**Please let me know your thoughts :) Enjoy your reading.**

* * *

Falling for you

It started as nothing.

Robin had left for a week and she had found herself without her lover –again.

Of course she had kept on a good face. One because she didn't want the town to see her weak. Two because she didn't want Henry to worry.

It had happened more naturally than one would have thought. She and David. Their friendship.

One night she had met him on the way out of her office and he had accompanied her home. Henry was off to Emma's that day, so she was alone. David had therefore proposed –no, he had invited himself to her house, to have a drink. He wanted to make sure she was alright. She hadn't really minded. They had drunk a lot that night. They had also laughed a lot talking about nonsense really. It had felt good. The next morning had felt less good though. Especially when it was Henry and Emma who had found them, lying on the living room's rug, empty bottles of wine, on the coffee table.

It however soon became a habit. They would meet just to hang out. There was less alcohol involved than the first time but still Regina liked the company and since David kept on coming back, he must have liked it as well.

She didn't really know when things started changing. Maybe it was the day she had broken down in his arms as she had talked about the first date she had had with Robin by the fireplace at her office and how her all world had collapsed that same night when they had joined everybody at Granny's only to be welcomed by a not-so-dead Marian?

She had cried a lot and he had hold her and the next thing she knew…they were kissing. And God it had felt good. So good. David's warm tongue inside her mouth going down her throat as his hand held her waist.

After that kiss they had kept their distance but then he had called her. A fight with Snow, he had said on her phone and after a few seconds of reflection, she had told him to come over.

They had talked all night long and she didn't know exactly when she had fallen asleep but she had woken up the next day in her bed, a note on the bedside table saying 'Thank you for listening to me last night. I needed that. Love David.' She also remembered how she had felt butterflies in her stomach, and the heat rise to her cheeks as she had fallen down on the bed, the note pressed against her chest as if it was a letter from a secret lover.

They had met the next day and the day after. They had actually stopped meeting solely in her office or at her mansion and had started going out in public. After all, they had nothing to hide. They were friends. Two friends sharing lunch at Granny's. Two friends walking by the beach and kicking water at each other with their bare feet.

But Storybrooke was a small town and like in every small town there were gossips. Regina hadn't even been surprised when Snow had showed up at her door on a Friday night. Henry had been upstairs working on his homework so she had invited her former stepdaughter in the kitchen. She had offered her a glass of wine that the Princess had politely declined before jumping right into it asking plainly 'What is going on between you and David?'

Another time, another day, Regina would have enjoyed this. She would have actually, gladly told Snow White that she had had the pleasure of feeling the Prince's tongue down her throat, even though she knew very well that that kiss hadn't meant a thing (right?). However, the two brunettes had changed, their relationship had grown enormously and Regina didn't want to jeopardize it by any means. Especially not for something that didn't even exist. So she simply told her that David and she were just friends.

Snow had instantly relaxed but what Regina hadn't expected was for her to –the second after- burst into tears, sobbing endlessly, her head bent down.

A pang of guilt had run through Regina's once cold heart and she had immediately taken the girl in her arms. She had spent the next minutes listening to her explain how distant David had been and how she didn't understand what was happening and the more she had listened, the guiltier she had felt. Not becaure she had done something bad. She hadn't. Yes David and she had kissed but that was it. They really were just friends…But she had felt guilty because listening to the girl's speaking made her found herself thinking about what would happen if she and David decided to get a divorce…Would that kiss that they had shared turn into something more?

Of course she had put that thought aside and had consoled the young Princess who had stayed to dine with her and Henry.

After this episode, Regina had told David that it would be best if they kept their distance for a while. The Prince had asked why and she had told him coldly that he needed to focus on his relationship with his wife.

A week had gone by and Regina had been a mess. She had literally been sad all the time which was actually her normal state since Robin had left, but it had been with horror that she had realized that her sadness hadn't come from the emptiness in her heart caused by Robin's absence but from the one caused by David's.

That day, Henry found her crying. Her boy was so smart. So incredibly smart. He had just held her in his arms and had whispered to her a simple 'I know you like David' to which her only response had been the wide opening of her eyes. 'It's ok.' He had continued, still whispering in her ears. 'I'm not mad. David and Snow broke up two days ago.' This time she had parted from him. She had opened her mouth to speak but he had stopped her. 'He is staying at Granny's. I think he likes you too. He asks a lot about you.' Regina had bitten her lower lip, her heart breaking more. 'I told him he should stop by to see you but he said you wouldn't want that. I think you should go see him. I think it would be a good idea.'

So here she was. Standing outside David's hotel room pondering whether or not she should knock on the door. It was funny because all the memento she had made to herself on the way (she had walked, she needed the fresh air), about all the good reasons she had to go to that hotel room were slowly changing into terrible reasons that would somehow lead to a huge war involving (God knows why) a giant rock monster that Emma would have created to kill her.

The brunette sighed. "Come on Regina. You can do this." And she did it. She knocked on the damn door and within the next five seconds –or was it five minutes? It certainly did feel like minutes- the door opened and David appeared in her field of vision.

God he looked gorgeous. Wet hair, a pair of cotton pants on and a simple white tank top and...muscles everywhere. How come she was noticing just now how hot this man was? Now that she actually needed to keep a cool head and all she could think about was taking his shirt off and run her fingers on the curves of his muscles.

Regina closed her eyes and stopped her (very) dirty thoughts. She took a deep breath and reopened them.

"Hi." She let out and wow. That sounded way higher-pitch than intended.

The Prince gave her a small smile and that immediately eased her nervousness. "Hello." He said stepping aside to let her in.

"I didn't know you had moved here. Although it's true that even Granny's terrible taste in decoration is better than this apartment you have been living in." She said looking around.

David chuckled a bit shaking his head. "Isn't it you who actually decorated all the houses while activating the Dark Curse?"

Regina shrugged. "Maybe." She said finally looking at him and he laughed causing her to smile.

"So. You and Snow?" She asked after a small pause.

"Yeah." David nodded shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You said to keep my distance." He argued.

"Well yes. To save your marriage."

"So once my marriage had been over I should have come running back at you?" The blonde man asked lifting his eyebrow.

"Yes." Regina said. "You should have. Because we are friends and this is what friends do. They talk to each other when something big happens in their life." The brunette wondered why on Earth her voice was so shaky, then a tear rolled down her cheek and she sighed shutting her eyes.

She reopened them when she felt David holding her hands. She looked up at him in the eyes.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Me?"

"Yes. You say that friends share when something big happens in their life…Why didn't you share it with me?"

"Share what?!" The Queen asked slightly annoyed.

"That you're falling for me."

"What?!" Regina said letting out a wry chuckle and shaking her head.

"I love you too."

The brunette stopped dead as soon as the words left his mouth. She looked at him in the eyes.

"The reason I was fighting all the time with Snow. The reason I was so distant was because I was falling for you…ever since that kiss we shared. Ever since I had to carry your sleeping body up to your bedroom and found myself imagining what it would feel like to lie every nights in this bed, holding you close against my chest as we would fall asleep."

Regina was at the loss of words. She was watching him, mouth agape, vision blurry and heart pounding in her chest.

David brought a hand up her cheek and tilted her head. He came closer, his head bending over hers despite the eight-inch heels she was wearing.

"So Regina. I am completely and madly in love with you. I want you. I want your body, your soul, everything. I love you and I'm scared because I have never loved anyone other than Snow but right now, right this moment…"

"Shut up and kiss me."

The Prince let out a loud chuckle. "As you wish your majesty." And he kissed her.

The second their lips met, Regina felt her legs melting like rubber being thrown at the fire, her knees giving in and she felt grateful when David wrapped his left hand around her waist holding her close.

They parted and Regina leaned her forehead against him. She ran her hands down his chest and looked up at him. "I love you David but I swear that if you ever hurt me…If you ever leave me I will kill you and if you die, I will find a way to go back in time just to kill you with my bare hands. Do you understand me?" The brunette said more tears falling on her cheeks.

"I promise my love."

"I can't take another heartbreak David…I just…"

"I know." The Prince said cupping her face in his hands. "I promise."

Regina nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again and again planning on doing it for the rest of her life.


	9. A promise

**Hello everyone. **

**I'm participating in the EC week so here's my contribution for day one.**

**Here's my OS for Day one of EC week. A little overdue because I wasn't home yesterday. I hope you'll like it.**

**I will post Day two later today.**

**Day One: Pre-curse Enchanted Forest** \- _Shepherd David and Young Regina_

_In which Shepherd David and Young Regina become friends after she marries the King._

* * *

A promise

She had been waiting for a long time and he was still not coming.

She was not surprised. Why would he come? Why would he care about her anyway?

She wasn't worth being cared of. She wasn't worth anything and certainly not friendship.

"You thought I wouldn't come now? Admit it."

She immediately jumped at the sound of his voice. A smile appeared on her face and tears started pricking her eyes. She let the hand that was petting Rocinante fall back on her thigh and turned around to look at him.

Here he was standing. David. The shepherd. He was smiling and it made her realize how long she hadn't had someone smiling at her like that. No one since Daniel died. No one since she was forced into marrying the King.

"I may have had thought you had forgotten about me."

"I promised I would meet you here. Once a month for however long you wish our meetings to last."

"It's not really about what I wish. More about the time I can afford to spend outside the Castle's walls before the King sends his troops to bring me back." She said and she could swear she hadn't meant for it to sound so pitiful but it had and she cursed herself sighing. "But I am here, and you are here…and that makes me happy."

"Then I'm happy as well." He said extending his hand for her to take and she did, without even thinking. "What do you want to do?"

"Just walk. With you and talk and laugh and smile."

"I will make it my duty to make all that happen." The blonde man said, his deep blue eyes looking right at her and she couldn't help but smile. "Here's one we can cross off the list." And she chuckled. "Well come on…Let me at least try for it, no?!" And she laughed harder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her to his side.

It had been for a month that they had been meeting like that. A month since she had stumbled upon him as she had tried to escape her new life as the Queen. A month since she had told him her story. A story she had never been able to share with anyone simply because no one had never cared enough about her to ask. A month since he had promised her that they would meet again and that for a day he would make her forget about her sadness. A month since he had sworn than one day…one day he would be able to free her from the King but that last one was a hopeful dream she would never dare to dream of.

So she just enjoyed that. This rare moment of genuine hapiness with the friend she never thought she'd have.


	10. First kiss

**Here's my OS for Day two of EC week. I hope you'll like it.**

**Day Two****: **David didn't leave after Regina made dinner - He stayed after she made him lasagna

* * *

First kiss

"It's like the universe wanted you to find me."

The words left his mouth without him realizing it and the way she parted her lips slightly, obviously surprised but also moved by his statement and the way they slowly curved into a small grin made him smile as well.

Then, almost naturally, as if the whole evening had made it bound to happen, the brunette gently strayed from the counter, her eyes falling onto his lips just before she kissed them.

He knew he shouldn't. His whole mind was telling him to put a stop to it right this instant but he didn't. Instead, he lifted his hands to cup her face, his fingers buried in the lock of her hair as he deepened the kiss parting his lips slowly.

Their tongues met soon after, dancing together, body pressed against the other awakening a feeling the blonde had never –for the life of him- felt before. His hands fell to her sides pulling her even closer as he grabbed her lower lip sucking it gently.

And she moaned.

A deliciously erotic sound leaving her perfect lips making him want to pin her against the closest wall and take her.

But they parted. They had to. Mainly to breathe and also –maybe- because they were both realizing that if they crossed that line, there would be no coming back.

The mayor looked at him with a small smile, licking her lips as her hands trailed on his chest. She closed her eyes, clamping her lips between her lips probably at the attempt of regaining some sort of composure.

He looked at her intensely, studying her really. Taking everything he could before going back to reality. He brought a hand up her cheek and drew circles on her slightly powdered skin. She leaned onto the touch, eyes still shut, the tip of her tongue showing over the brim of her mouth. And all his will disappeared. He lowered her head backwards and clasped his lips on hers desperate to feel their taste again.

This time the kiss got more passionate, hungrier. He turned her around and pushed her against what he believed was the counter (or maybe was it a table), his tongue already inside her, his hands running down her back towards her hips, then getting dangerously close to her butt.

"We..." He heard as his mouth left hers to find her jawline. "We cannot do that." The voice rose again and this time he parted.

He looked up at her and she put a hand on his cheek. "Another time, another place…I would have gladly but you are already in a bit of a turmoil with Mary-Margaret and Katherine. I don't think you want to add a third woman into the mix." The brunette said with a smile.

She was right. He hated it, his manhood hated it, even his heart (when did his heart even come into the picture?!) hated it but she was right so he nodded trying a smile of his own. "You're probably right." He said finally parting from her, releasing her ass in the process.

"But," she started, "I don't want things to be awkward between us. I value your friendship and having dinner with someone is better than staring at an empty chair."

For half a second, her face darkened, and her eyes saddened and he knew instantly that she was talking about her son.

"So, thank you." She finished her smile back on. "And I hope for it to happen soon again. Maybe with your wife." She added suggestively and he nodded chuckling a bit.

"Goodbye David."

"Goodbye Regina."


	11. Uncontrollable

**Hi everyone. So this is my Day four entry for EC week but this is also a missing part into my 'Pregnant' OS.**

**The entry is:**

**Day Four: Missing Year - **Takes place during the missing year in the Enchanted Forest

**And this is as well what happened after Regina accepted Charming to keep her company that lead her to become pregnant.**

**So...smut and smut. Rating M**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**(Day three is an edit that I made. It's on my tumblr: cest-toi-qui-vois)**

* * *

Uncontrollable

It was midnight –a little bit over midnight. Regina was wandering in the Dark Palace like she was doing almost every night since they had taken it back from the Wicked Witch/her sister. It was the only moment when she could be alone and peaceful without Snow White on her back trying to cheer her up. She didn't need cheering. She needed her son.

The brunette closed her eyes and sat on a bench in the courtyard. She reopened them and looked at her apple tree. A small smile appeared on her face. After all this time, all the curses, it was still standing by her. It really was the only thing she had left from her life prior her wedding with Leopold. She lost Daniel, Rocinante, her father and her mother. And now she lost the new life she had built for herself and Henry.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Regina's head snapped back up and she turned to search for the disturbance. _Charming_. She sighed and went back to contemplate her tree.

"What are you doing here?" She asked simply.

She heard him walk towards her and he sat next to her. She glanced at him from the corner of the eye, waiting for him to answer.

"Same thing as you I guess." He said finally, looking up in the sky, his hands set on the bench on each sides of his body.

She raised a brow and tilted her head to look at him.

"And what do you believe I am doing here?"

The prince bent his head down and grinned at her.

"Looking for some peace and quiet."

Regina scoffed a chuckle.

"And yet, you're here." She pointed out going back to the contemplation of the apple tree.

"I can leave if you want?"

The brunette closed her eyes.

"I don't mind you staying." She answered after a few seconds of reflection.

And he stayed. Sat next to her contemplating the view in silence.

Regina eyed him from the corner of the eyes. She was grateful for the company even if she preferred to pretend otherwise.

"What are you thinking about?" She heard the Prince asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." She answered and he chuckled. "I could be your friend Regina. If you let me, I could."

The Queen let out a sigh. "I don't need a friend."

"Everyone needs a friend. I could use one as well."

This took her a bit by surprise. She looked up at him frowning. "Don't give me the 'I don't have friends' bullshit, Charming. Everyone in this kingdom would easily be willing to die for you."

"Will they?" He asked calmly.

"What?!" The brunette said shaking her head in awe.

"Ok. I know they would be willing to die for Snow and because I'm her husband, maybe they would for me as well but this is just loyalty. This is not friendship. Sometimes I wish I could have someone to talk to. Someone who would listen to me when I'm having a bad day."

Over the lack of reaction coming from the brunette, David smile. "I'm not as shallow as you think I am, Regina. I have feelings too and it would be nice to have someone to share them with."

She didn't answer. She simply turned her head to look before her. She was surprised by the Prince confession. Now that she thought about it, it was true that she had rarely seen him with anyone but Snow and when he was conversing with someone else it was often to talk about security matters. It was true that he didn't seem to actually have real friends.

"I've never thought you were shallow." She found herself saying.

David looked at her raising a brow. "Ok fine. Maybe that thought crossed my mind every once in a while." She admitted and he laughed. "But I've always thought there were more to you than just your good looks. I just assumed it was just a character you were playing."

"Have I heard right? Have you just paid me not one but two compliments."

Regina rolled her eyes and the blonde man chuckled.

"Thank you." He said finally. "Do you wish me to walk you to your quarters your Majesty?" He then offered standing up and extending his hand for her to take.

She looked him up and down and after several seconds she put her hand in his, accepting his offer.

They walked through the corridors in silence. Somehow her hand was still in his and if she was being honest, she didn't mind the contact –on the contrary.

There wasn't a soul in the Dark Palace. Everyone was sound asleep. Just the guards and the merry men lead by the infamous Robin Hood were keeping watch outside.

After a while they finally arrived in front of her bedchambers. For a moment they stayed like that, still and silent until Regina slowly took her hand back and the Prince cleared his throat.

"Goodnight Regina." He said softly.

"Goodnight Charming." The brunette answered looking up at him.

He smiled then before she could really process what was happening, he bet down and put a soft kiss on her cheek. She was taken aback and when he parted and his gaze got lost into hers, she found herself swallowing hard. Then he put his lips on hers and she felt her knees giving up.

He didn't know why exactly he had kissed her and even less why on the mouth but then, suddenly, her lips started moving against his and he found himself holding her waist in place pushing her gently against the wall.

Their tongues met soon and her hands got lost in his hair pulling him closer. They kissed for several minutes and soon David found himself on the wall instead of Regina.

The brunette grabbed his lower lip between her teeth and nibbled it. And oh God! That felt good. The Prince grasped her ass through the thick material of her gown and for the life of him, if he could ripped it off to feel her naked skin, he would do it right now..

They parted. Finally. Gasping for air, their chest moving up and down.

The smart decision would have been for each of them to go their way and never talk about this mistake –because yes, it was a mistake- again. It would indeed be a smart move. But the lust they read into each other's eyes made any rational thoughts leave their brain and the next thing they knew, David was falling on top of the Queen's bed, her climbing on him.

Immediately the Prince's hands wandered over her body as he tried to find a way to get rid of her gown. The brunette let out a frustrated groan against his jugular seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere near undressing her. She flicked her wrist and they both found themselves completely naked.

"Wow." The Prince let out as he glanced over Regina's naked body.

He hold onto her hips as she was sat on his lap, her wetness pressed against him. She was magnificent. Her round breasts were slowly dancing, her nipples pointing towards him.

The blonde man slowly rose closing the distance between them and his mouth fell onto her left breast.

Regina threw her head back bringing a hand into his hair as she arched her back. She closed her eyes, her tongue emerging a bit from between her lips as David was busy eating her left breast while his hand was groping the right one.

"Oh!" She let out when he clasped her nipple between his teeth. "Damn it!" She voiced out biting her lower lip.

She pressed her wetness harder against him and she felt his erection growing. Oh she wanted him. She wanted him so bad.

As if he was reading her mind, the Prince suddenly flipped her on the bed settling himself in between her legs.

He looked up at her, his eyes filled with lust and hunger. Something that both scared and aroused her.

She hooked her legs around his waist eager for him to come inside her.

But he didn't. Instead he smirked at her. He looked at her brows curl into a furrow as he put his hands behind her thighs and rose her legs just as he slid down enough for his mouth to touch her pussy.

The brunette jumped, a squeal leaving her lips. David smiled against the folders of her intimacy before sticking his tongue out and licking them.

It didn't took him long to get her wet and at the way she swayed her hips against him and grasped his head pushing him even closer as cursed words left a mouth, she was enjoying the attention he was giving her, a lot.

He had never felt that way, nor had she. The hunger, the desire that flicked inside them when they had looked at each other a few minutes ago...It was something new. He wanted her and she wanted him in a way they had never wanted anyone in their lives, and they had no idea why. And to be honest, right this moment, none of them cared much about what evil had pushed them to do such a terrible thing.

Yet, here they were and damn they were enjoying it.

"David." The brunette cried as she hit her climax his tongue thrusting inside her while his thumb tickled her clitoris.

The Prince get out for between her legs as she worked on her breathing but she didn't have much time to do so as he grabbed her mouth into a passionate kiss.

Regina pushed him, so his back was on the bed and she was on top of him, without breaking their kiss. She positioned her thighs on each side of his waist and slowly let her hands wander on his chest then down until they met his cock. She smiled against his lips when she heard him groan and she started rubbing him hard. She did so for several seconds until he was ready -or more accurately, until the tickling in between her legs became unbearable. So she place the man's manhood right at her entrance and she slowly slid down on him, letting out a moaning whisper and biting his jaw.

David's hands found her rear and he pushed her against him, thrusting inside her like a mad person. Like someone who hadn't enjoyed the feel of a woman's body for decades.

"Regina." The Prince moaned as he bit her shoulder.

He pushed her back on the bed and put her hands up, pining them on the mattress. The movements became harder and harder again and when she finally contracted herself around him, her head thrown back, her spine arching, he couldn't help but come, his juice filling her completely as her name rolled on his tongue again.

She didn't let him move at first. She kept her eyes shut, her legs hooked around his waist, his cock deep inside her. Then she did, because there were no other choice and for some reason -it broke her heart.

She knew very well that he had to go back to his wife –his wife. Snow. How would she be able to look at the woman in the eyes after that?

"What are you thinking about?" She heard David asked as he grabbed his pants and put them back on.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Are we talking about it?" He asked again going back towards the bed and sitting next to her.

"I think it's best if we don't."

The Prince seemed to think for a second then he nodded. He brought a hand to her cheek and she found herself leaning under the touch. Then he bent down and put a soft kiss on her lips and damn! She didn't need that. Why was he so gentle and nice?

"You…You should go Charming." She whispered.

"Goodnight Regina." He said.

"Goodnight David." And he grabbed his shirt and he left. And she was back to being alone -again.


	12. Evil isn't born

**Day five is here. Very late but I'm doing my best.**

**I hope you'll like it.**

**Day Five: Role Reversal - **Evil King and Shepherd Regina

In which, while venturing outside the Dark Palace the Evil King meets a Young and intriguing woman.

* * *

Evil isn't born

He was venturing outside the castle every once in a while.

He was the _Evil King_. This was how the population was calling him simply because they were judging his quest for his brother's head to be villainous but they didn't know what James had done to him. They didn't know what had caused the King's heart to become so dark that he was now be chasing his twin like a game, ready to hammer a sword into his heart no matter what.

But sometimes he needed to flee that, to be alone. To just be something other than what people made him become. He needed some peace and quiet. To just be David.

The King got off his horse just as he finally reached the edge of the forest. He sighed as he put a hand on Thunder's neck and caressed it.

"He is gorgeous." The King heard behind him.

He turned around, his eyes immediately catching a woman coming from behind a tree.

"How long have you been spying on me from behind that tree?"

"Not long." She answered holding his gaze defiantly as she walked up to him.

She was beautiful. Undeniably beautiful. Big brown eyes looking at him with mischief but innocence as well. Her hair as dark as the night, as dark as his heart, were falling over her shoulders enveloping her perfect face.

She smiled at him. Pink lips pursed into a smirk that had him both be amused and curious.

"You should go your way." He said not letting himself be distracted by her beauty before turning around.

"If I decide not to, will you kill me?"

David's brows furrowed at her question. So she knew who he was.

He turned back to face her. "So you know who I am?"

"Who doesn't?!" She replied shrugging her shoulders as she walked passed him and put a hand on Thunder's back. "Hello you." She said to the animal, smiling at it. She looked back up at David who was still watching her in confusion. That made her chuckle. Glad she was enjoying herself, the King thought sarcastically to himself.

"I'm Regina by the way. I live in the house down the meadow." She said pointing at a house that was –down the meadow. "With my father."

Why was she telling him that? Wasn't she afraid that he might kill all of her loved ones?

"You can join us if you'd like. My father is cooking. He doesn't cook often, just once a year –for my birthday." She said with a shrug as she grabbed Thunder's reins and started walking towards the house.

"What are you doing?" David finally managed to say, overcoming his shock.

"Inviting you over for lunch. Wouldn't want the King to die starving." She threw over her shoulder without beckoning him.

"I…You know I am the Evil King, right?! You know that I could be here to kill you."

That made her stop and he relaxed a bit. There it was. She was finally realizing who she was inviting to her house and she was going to run away from him like any normal soul would do.

Well, she was far from being normal, he realized as she faced him with a small grin. "Are you? Here to kill me?"

"Maybe."

"Well I guess I will have to kill you first then." She said shrugging and she resumed to her walking.

He was following her. He didn't really know why but he was. Out of curiosity perhaps.

The closer they got, the more the air filled itself with an appetizing smell. Stew. It seemed like it was. It certainly wasn't what he usually was eating. His cook was doing meals that were a little more sophisticated, like roasted swan for instance. But he couldn't deny that it was smelling good.

"I will tie it here."

He snapped out of his reflection to see Regina –that was her name. Beautiful name- tying Thunder. He nodded.

"What's its name?" She asked.

"Thunder."

"Nice. Mine is Rocinante." She said with a smile. "She's at the back."

"You have a horse?" David asked lifting a surprised brow.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"I didn't know shepherdess had enough money to buy horses." He let out. It wasn't a question, nor a judgement. It was just a statement.

"Who said I bought it?!" Regina said shrugging, that smirk of hers still playing on her face. Then she chuckled and the King's lips parted slightly. _Enchanting_. Her laugh could wake up the dead. "Careful not to catch a fly." She tossed and he closed his mouth instantly.

What was getting into him? Why was this woman making him so awkward, standing here like an idiot? He was a King. She was just a shepherd.

The door opened suddenly and an old man appeared before him. Almost as soon as he saw the King, his face dropped, fear written all over it.

"Hi daddy." Regina said with what seemed to be her usual cheery voice. "This is…Damn. Do you actually have a name?"

"Well yeah what do you think?!" David found himself saying, surprising himself with the casualness in his voice. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by Regina who bit her lower lip, biting the smile that appeared nonetheless on her face. "David." The King said closing his eyes as he sighed. "My name is David."

"Well, dad this is David. Can you believe he is who they say to be the Evil King?" She asked stepping in the house walking by her still-stunned-and-terrified father. Wise man, the King thought.

Regina turned back to look at the two of them. "He doesn't seem more harmless than a sheep." She said smirking which caused David to give her an unimpressed look.

The brunette chuckled. "Come in. You're not going to stay outside." She told him and he followed her, greeting the old man with a nod.

"Regina." The man finally spoke. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Sure." The young woman answered and he immediately grabbed his daughter's arm and pulled her into what seemed to be the kitchen.

Stew. David confirmed as he saw the saucepan in the fire. He turned around, looking at his surroundings. It was a nice house. Small but nice. It seemed…snug. So far from what he was accustomed too. He grew up inside the cold walls of the Dark Palace. There was nothing cushy about that.

"He is the Evil King."

The old man's voice caught David's attention. He didn't turn to look at them, but he concentrated so he could listen to the conversation.

"I know very well who he is, dad."

"Yet you went to talk to him. Do you know how careless that is?"

"Well I'm still alive."

"He is _evil_." The old man shouted in a whisper, insisting on the latest word.

Hearing the man said that didn't bother nor surprised him. He knew what people thought of him and maybe he was evil. He had killed countless of people, hadn't he? What was justice for him was maybe something else for others. He sighed getting ready to be asked to leave the house. But instead, his jaw dropped at the young shepherdess's answer to her father's statement.

"Evil isn't born, it's made."

It took him off guard. Completely off guard. Did she believe that there was good in him? Why? What made her – She didn't know him. She had no idea what he was capable of doing and-

"I should go."

"I'm sorry?" The brunette asked.

David turned around to look at her and her father. "I should go. I have duties to attend to."

"Oh." She said and he could swear he heard disappointment in her voice. But that couldn't be it. "Alright." She said with a small smile.

The King nodded. He stayed there for a second, looking at the two in wonder then he shook his head and headed towards the door. He put his hand on the knob and turned it. He was about to leave when two words left his mouth without him controlling them. "Happy Birthday."

Then he walked at the door, a small 'thank you' floating in the air as he untied his horse and jumped on its back heading back to the castle, Regina's words still playing in his head.

_Evil isn't born, it's made_.


	13. Sleeping curse

**And here is Day six. I hope you'll like it. Don't forget to review.**

**Day Six: Sleeping Curse - **One of them goes under a sleeping curse

Set in 2x07, a different take on David and Regina's Relationship when she puts him Under the sleeping curse.

* * *

Sleeping curse

She didn't exactly know why but it bothered her. The idea that the Prince was going to be put under the sleeping curse bothered her a lot.

Truth be told, when she poisoned the apple and gave it to Snow White for her to bite and therefore be put into an eternal middle, she had no idea about the terrible place the Princess would have found herself in. But then Henry bit into the apple pie and the thought of her son being trapped into the dreadful world called Netherland, made her sick to her stomach.

And here she was, preparing the potion to put Charming under the same curse and yes, she would admit it: she didn't like that.

The two had grown closer. Of sorts. Yes they had. After Daniel. After she had had to kill her true love.

He had stayed with her. He had held her and comforted her. He had been there without asking any questions, without wanting anything in return.

They had developed a certain use of being around each other. Co-parenting Henry –something she never thought she would get accustomed of doing- turned out to not be as terrible as she would have imagined. And today, they trusted each other. Enough for the Prince to put his life in her hands.

A few hours ago, when Henry was in the front of the shop with Rumple as they informed Ruby of the situation, she tried to convince David to abandon this silly idea. She tried to convince him that it was too dangerous, that she would not do that, that they would find another way. He had grabbed her arms almost instantly, forcing her to look at him, forcing her to see the tears of despair pearling in the corner of his eyes, forcing her to understand why he had to do this, why he had to go through this because his wife –his true love and his daughter that he had had barely the time to hug, were lost and he needed to get them back. And she understood. She didn't agree but she understood because she would have put herself in the same amount of pain or even worst if Henry had been the one to be trapped, or if it had meant that she would have had the chance to save Daniel.

The brunette closed her eyes, a solitary tear rolling on her cheek. She reopened them as she saw someone coming from the front of the shop. Henry. She couldn't help the small smile that spread on her lips.

"Are you almost done?" He asked gently looking curiously at the smoke exuding from the tube.

"I am." She confirmed. "It will be ready soon."

There was a pause and she gave him a small smile and went back to preparing the curse.

"Thank you."

His words surprised her more than she would have imagined. She turned back to look at him. "For doing this. For helping us save Mary-Margaret and Emma."

She was at the loss of words, unable to formulate anything. So she just raised a shy hand, worried he might pull away but when he didn't, she relaxed and rested it on his cheek.

…

"You're ready?" Regina asked as she joined David and Gold.

The Prince looked up and nodded.

"Alright." The brunette sighed walking towards Gold who was taking place behind the spinning wheel.

"I'll be fine kid. Don't worry." The blonde man said looking at Henry who was standing next to her, with a small smile.

"I know." He said answering to his smile before hugging him. "I know." He repeated, his grip tightening around his grandfather.

They parted after a while and David looked at Regina giving her a small nod. He sat down on the bed and she dipped the needle into the blue concoction. She gave the instrument back to Gold who place it on the wheel.

"If everyone is ready." The sorcerer said started to spin the wheel.

Regina extended her hand to take Henry's and she pulled him against him wrapping her arms around him. She bit her lower lip just as David raised his finger towards the needle.

The Prince paused a few inches away from it, then he turned his face and his eyes met hers. She hold his gaze trying her best to ease his nerves because yes, maybe he was Prince Charming known for his bravery but he was scared like any human would be and she understood that. So she hold his gaze, giving him a supportive nod. Then suddenly his eyes shut themselves and he fell down on the bed.

…

It didn't take her long to realize that David wasn't going to wake up. No matter what had happened in Netherland, if he had managed to find Snow, their kiss hadn't worked.

The brunette turned her gaze towards Gold who showed the same concern as her.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Henry asked without looking away from his grandfather.

"Netherworld is a place about which I am not familiar with, Henry." The sorceress started putting a hand on his shoulder as she looked down at David's body. "I have no idea as to how magic works there but we have to hope that he delivered the message to Mary-Margaret and that, therefore, she will come back home soon and give him a True Love Kiss."

"What if it doesn't work?" Henry asked jerking away from her, panic in his voice. Regina felt her heart breaking at the sight of pain in her boy's eyes. "What if he didn't get to her? What if she and Emma never come home and he stays like this forever?" He asked tears rolling on his cheeks.

"Henry." Regina tried, putting a finger under his chin. "Honey, they will be fine."

"How do you know?" He asked, his voice breaking.

She gave him a small smile. "If there's one thing I know about your grandparents, it's that they always find each other. You have to trust that they will this time as well."

He thought for a second then he glanced back down at David before looking back up at her and nodding.

"Now why don't you go and grab something to eat into Mr. Gold's shop?! I trust that he has some edible food around there." She said looking at the man who hold her gaze unimpressed. "Don't worry about David." She said. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Henry nodded. He parted from her and before leaving, he squeezed the Prince's hand gently.

"I'll accompany you, young man." Gold said and the two left the room.

Regina looked at David. "See. I told you it was silly." She started grabbing a blanket and covering him with it. "But you didn't listen, you idiot."

The brunette rolled her eyes sighing. "Your wife better find a way to come back because there is no way I'm letting my son lose his grandfather. If you have to die, it will be because I decided so and not otherwise." She finished unable to keep the wetness from appearing in her eyes.

"Your emotions are showing dearie." Regina closed her eyes. "Seems like you have grown fond of the Prince. Who would have thought?!"

The Queen turned around ready to fight back with a snarky comment but the pawnshop owner was nowhere to be found. She let out a sigh before looking back at David. She sat down next to him. "You're going to be alright. I will make sure of it."


	14. Online dating

**Good morning everyone. Finally last day of EC week is here. I didn't do Day 7 **

**because the prompt didn't inspire me. I hope you'll enjoy it. See you at the end of the chapter.**

**Day Eight: **Choose any of the prompts that didn't make the list. Free Day!

* * *

Online dating

She didn't know how she had let herself be convinced that this was a good idea.

It wasn't. Not at all. It was a terrible idea.

Regina sighed as she looked at the screen of her computer, more precisely at her profile page on that online dating website her twelve year old son, Henry, had convinced her to check out.

_"__Come on mom. Give it a try. Nobody enjoys being alone all the time. _He had said, fists on the hips, pursing lips and knowing look. If her father had still been alive he would have pointed out how the young boy was her spitting image.

It was true. This whole attitude he was showing was definitely something he had taken from her.

Anyways, she had bit back to his statement. Of course she had. While stirring the soup, she had looked over her shoulder to glance at him in the eyes and had said: "_I already have someone in my life."_

To which Henry had sighed heavily and replied. "_You know what I mean. I love you mom and I want you to be happy but one day I will go to college…I don't want you to be alone."_

The college thing had been a smart move. The second the word left his mouth she realized that her son was already twelve and that too soon he would be, indeed, off to college probably in another state.

She had bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. Then she had turned completely, to face him.

"_Look! I know very well that you will not live with me forever sweetheart. You will go off to live a life of your own and it's fine. If I'm feeling too lonely I will take a dog." _She said with a shrug, a smirk displayed on her face to hide the fact that the thought of her son leaving her hurt well too damn much.

It worked because Henry had chuckled shaking his head. "_Well at least think about it._"

She had. Thought about it. For days, weeks, months. But here she was, regretting having clicked on the button and saved the profile with that picture of her that she didn't even like and a description that wouldn't even have her checked her own profile.

This was a terrible idea.

Suddenly a little sound was heard then a few others followed and she realized that it was because someone was checking her profile.

Despite herself, a smile crept onto her lips as her heart fluttered and heat reached her cheeks. She waited patiently for someone to message her, hoping it would be someone remotely good looking and also someone nice. Nice was important. And also who likes children but that last one was already specified in her profile. She wasn't saying that she had a son, (maybe she should have had) but she was saying that it was important for her to find someone who liked and enjoyed children's company.

Minutes went by and then an hour and there was nothing. She kept hearing the bip but as much as she was having a lot of visitors on her profile, no one seemed to find her interesting enough to get to know her.

Regina let out a loud sigh cursing underneath her breath before closing her laptop and going straight to her bed. This had been a bad idea since the beginning anyway.

…

The next morning had gone on as usual and she had even managed to completely forget about the previous night's disaster. She had gone on with her normal activities that was cooking breakfast for her son, waking him up and making sure he was fed and cleaned up before dropping him at the bus station so he could go to school. As for she, she headed towards the other side of the town to the Primary school at which she was the headmistress.

Around four, classes were over and she was back home while Henry was still at school having his every-two-days soccer practice.

She took advantage of being alone to do some cleaning and afterwards she gave herself a nice and long bath that ending just when she heard the front door opening as Henry had just been dropped off by Jefferson, the school's coach whose daughter was in Henry's class.

"How was your day?" Regina asked as she arrived in the foyer, to greet her son, an oversized sweater and a pair of cotton short on along with a pair of socks at her feet.

"Good." Henry said with a smile, his hair still wet from the shower he had taken after practice.

The brunette answered to the smile. "You go put away your things and start on your homework while I get dinner ready.

"Mmh." The boy said heading towards his room.

She did exactly as so and around 7 they sat down to dine, a plate of vegetables with steak facing them. Then once the cleaning was done, Regina allowed Henry one movie before going to bed and –of course- he chose Harry Potter for the nth. They had watched the entire saga so many times that Regina almost knew every line by heart.

When the ending credits appeared on the screen, Henry took the DVD off the player before kissing his mother cheek and heading to bed.

The brunette, as for she, stayed for a little while in the living room watching some TV while she finished her second cup of tea, then she shut the TV off and went to her bedroom. She grabbed her laptop from her desk and got under the covers. She set the device on her lap and opened it before entering her password.

A brief moment of confusion later during which she wondered what the hell she was doing with an online dating website on her computer's screen before remembering that she had just created a profile on said website, she realized that she had five notifications.

At first she thought it was nothing important but as she clicked on it, she noticed with joy that she had received messages from potential contenders. (That sounded way too reality TV). The brunette let out a small chuckle before going through the message.

The first one she read was sweet. From a man named Sydney who was currently unemployed but was unfortunately living in the other side of the country.

The next two were a complete disappointment and downright creepy and she was close to just delete the two unread messages that followed from fear of reading another stranger talk about how much he would like to go down in between her legs.

Nevertheless, she opened the fourth message. From David Nolan. He was a sheriff in a small town not far from Boston which was a good point. And had she mentioned that he was quite the nice looking man?!

**"****To be honest, I was forced by my best friend to create this account. Well not forced but he gently pointed out that I had been single for over five years and apparently that is considered to be a very long time. **

**I have actually been on this website for quite some time but I have never messaged anyone because I didn't seem to have anything in common with them. However there is something about you that (I swear!) has nothing to do with this beautiful profile picture of yours," **Immediately, redness reached Regina's cheeks. At least someone liked her picture. **"That makes me want to know you a little more. I hope you will be as interested as I am. At least enough to message me back."**

She didn't even bother looking at the last message. To be honest she had even forgotten that there was another message.

**"****At least it was your best friend who forced you into taking actions and change your single status, not your twelve year old son."**

She had hit the sending button before realizing what she had just written. She sighed. One way or the other she would have had to tell him that she had a son and if that didn't work for him, she might as well know it before anything between them started.

She was about to close her computer when she realized that she had opened it initially to check her mail. She didn't even have time to load her Gmail box that she received another notification from the dating website. She frowned and a large but surprised smile appeared on her face.

**"****Ouch! Let's say that he just wants his mom to be happy. What's his name?"**

The brunette bit her lower lip, unable not to smile before replying.

**"****Henry."**

A few minutes went by then his answer arrived.

**"****Nice name. I don't hear it a lot nowadays but it has some kick to it. Do you have any other kids?"**

**"****I named him after my father that's why. No. Just one. One very-concerned-for-his-mother's-eternal-single-status teenage boy."** She wrote smiling sweetly. ** What about you? Do you have any children?" **

**"****Well I would like to thank him for his concerns. It got me to meet you. And no. No kids yet but I love children. My best friend, Killian, has a daughter and I'm her Godfather. She might not be mine but she is the light of my life."**

Regina chuckled, blushing slightly at his first words and her laugh faded into a soft grin over the last words. He was almost too perfect.

**"****Do you have any defaults or are you actually just perfect."**

**"****Oh I'm actually perfect. They call me Prince Charming –or maybe it has just to do with my blonde hair and blue eyes, who knows?!"**

**"****As soon as you don't ask me to be your Snow White. She is just boring."**

**"****Well who would you like to be then?"**

Regina thought for a moment then a smirk appeared on her face. **"The Evil Queen, of course!" **

**"****This is the best thing. The Evil Queen and Prince Charming succumbing to each other's charm via an online dating website. (Do you think they had one of those in the Enchanting Forest?) Who would have thought?!"**

**"****Who says I'm succumbing to your charm?" **She replied still smirking. Oh she was! She so was. **"(I don't know. They should have though. It would have kept Charming from wasting his time with Snow White, wouldn't it?)"**

**"****My bad. Maybe it was my imagination. However, you might not be succumbing to my charm but the same isn't true." **Regina's heart almost missed a beat. **"Good point for the Enchanted Forest online dating website. Maybe we should give a call to Disney."**

**"****I think we should do that and for the record…you're not that bad to talk to."**

**"****Well you have me flattered. I'm glad you enjoy talking to me. I enjoy talking to you as well. A lot. I think it would be nice to do it again."**

**"****You think?"**

**"****Yeah. We could put that on our to-do list just after 'giving a call to Disney' of course."**

**"****Well I put it down then but personally, I'll put it just before the whole Disney thing."**

**"****I'm so glad you're saying that."**

**"****Same time tomorrow?"**

**"****Same time tomorrow."**

**"****Goodbye David." **

**"****Goodbye Regina. I guess I'll have to thank my friend for this."**

**"****No. You manage that all by yourself." **She answered and before sending it she even added a smiley.

**"****Thank you. I cannot wait for tomorrow."**

**"****Neither can I."**

**"****Greet the boy for me." **And those last five words were enough for her.

She closed her eyes before replying with a smile. **"Will do." **

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review.**

**Big announcement here. No pleasant though. **

**I have decided to close this OS collection (at least for now) because I am not as involved into it as I used to be.**

**I really want to focus on my multichapters and maybe one day I will reopen this OS collection. **

**Thank you all for reading and the reviews and everything really. You guys are awesome. **

**Xo Ella**


End file.
